Pantheons
The Legacy of Izal campaign features many pantheons, most of which are commonly worshiped on a single continent. These pantheons are detailed below. 'Izalian Pantheon' The pantheon of the continent of Izal consists of several unique powers along with an assortment of deities that closely mirror the Faerûnian and Oeridian pantheons. Notes about these latter deities that are specific to this campaign are listed below, with links to external resources giving information about those deities and their portfolios in their 'original' settings provided. The rankings as Greater and Lesser deities given below reflect their status in the original pantheons, unless they have been established to differ in this setting. As part of the war between the gods some one thousand years ago, many deities found themselves aligned with one of two factions, with a handful remaining unaligned. 'Union of Good' * Bahamut, Angel of the Seven Heavens (Lesser Deity) * Lathander, the Morninglord (Greater Deity) * Lliira, Our Lady of Joy (Lesser Deity) ** Lliira is currently sealed inside a magical dagger alongside Tyr, the Maimed God. This dagger is currently in the possession of Group 3. * Moradin, the All-Father (Greater Deity) * Pelor, the Sun Father (Greater Deity) * Torm, the True (Intermediate Deity) * Tyr, the Maimed God (Greater Deity) ** Tyr is currently sealed inside a magical dagger alongside Lliira, Our Lady of Joy. This dagger is currently in the possession of Group 3. 'The Dark Six' * Cyric, the Prince of Lies (Greater Deity) ** Cyric serves as patron and head of the Black Suns. Having recently successfully completed his mission to break the seal placed upon the gods by the Council of Ertol and his agents having once again trapped the Union of Good, Cyric's current location and activities remain unknown. Cyric has manifested himself to Group 1 and Group 3 in the guise of Eustace, a former student of Duran Veneficus. * Myrkul, the Lord of Bones (Greater Deity) * Tiamat, the Dark Lady (Greater Deity - historically a Lesser Deity) 'Unaligned Powers' * Azuth, the Lord of Spells (Lesser Deity) ** Azuth, under the guise of Murdoch, was a member of the Council of Ertol and one of the agents responsible for sealing the Union of Good, The Dark Six, and several unaligned powers away nearly a thousand years ago. He frequently worked with Group 3 in efforts to unsuccessfully disrupt Cyric's plans. He was entrapped within a strange gem by agents acting on behalf of (an imposter?) Judy, Queen of Kalan. Eventually, Group 1 would recover this gem and, with the aid of other members of the Council of Ertol, would leverage Azuth's essence contained therein to create a new mechanism by which the gods could be sealed once again. * Deep Duerra, the Axe Princess of Conquest (Exarch) * Eldath, Goddess of Peace (Lesser Deity) * Harambe, Ape God of Forsworn Jungle (Lesser Deity) * Heironeous, the Invincible (Intermediate Deity) * Helm, the Watcher (Intermediate Deity) * Lolth, the Queen of Spiders (Intermediate Deity) * Ulaa, the Stonewife (Intermediate Deity) * Wee Jas, the Ruby Sorceress (Greater Deity) 'Carudan Pantheon' TBD Category:Gods Category:World Building